Dreaming of Madge
by speaksis2
Summary: The girl finally managed to speak. "You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" I was sorely tempted to say "Yeah, no duh" but stopped myself. I could feel a plan forming in my head already. Chad dreams of his first time meeting Sonny. Channy. One-shot.


**A/N: Heh... don't kill me, okay? I know that Cloudy with a Chance of Sonshine should be my first priority, but I haven't had time or inspiration lately... and then I got this little spark of a one-shot and I really needed to write it... Sorry? I promise I'll add to Cloudy with a Chance of Sonshine soon! I will, I will!**

**Okay, so this story takes place... um about seven or so years in the future. _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls_ were canceled awhile back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I don't even have cable, so I watch all the episodes online after some amazing person posts them on youtube. Doesn't my life sound great?**

Chad's POV

The TV flickers to blue as the credits on the old VHS of _Beauty and the Beast_ finally ends. I stare blankly at the screen, not motivated to stand up and eject the VHS. I can feel my wife's head resting on my shoulder comfortably as she lightly snores. Watching _Beauty and the Beast_ was her idea. She'd been feeling sick and crummy lately so I'd bended to her will to watch the Disney classic. She'd fallen asleep halfway through, one hand grasping mine and the other on her growing baby bump.

I smile at the baby bump as my eyelids start drooping. The dull blue light emanating from the TV is slightly hypnotic. I feel myself drifting to sleep. I stop fighting the growing drowsiness and instead let sleep wash over me.

_ I stepped into the cafeteria, prepared to grab a bite to eat before my rehearsal in an hour. Walking over to the food area, I stopped a large woman in pink loading yogurts onto a tray. I noticed the waitress ensemble and went to her, proud of Mr. Condor for finally giving this studio the service it deserved. Well, giving _Mackenzie Falls_ the service we deserve. The others can just mooch off of our waiters and waitresses. _

_ "Excuse me? Miss?" I began sweetly before giving her my order. "When you're done with that order I'm going to need an extra large chocolate," I instructed._

_ "Oh I don't work here," the 'waitress' told me. I ignored her until she bumped into me with her tray._

_ "Huh..." I looked up at the woman. I noticed she actually wasn't as old as I'd expected. In fact, she looked about my age. However, she also looked stunned._

_ "Oh my gosh," the girl's eyes widened as she backed away in barely contained excitement. "I know you. You're... you're..." she set down the tray of yogurts, grasping for words. _

_ I grinned at the usual starstruck reaction girls usually awarded me with after meeting me. I walked over to a huge _Mackenzie Falls_ poster in the snack area. My face was plastered on it in the classic "Mackenzie" look. I mimicked the face showing the girl the resemblance between the poster and myself. "Him?"She nodded, her head bobbing up and down in excitement. "Chad Dylan Cooper," I filled in for her stunned silence._

_ The girl finally managed to speak. "You're Mackenzie on _Mackenzie Falls_!" I was sorely tempted to say "Yeah, no duh" but stopped myself. I could feel a plan forming in my head already._

_ I walked back to the counter where the girl was standing. I quickly glanced at her nameplate. "And apparently you're Madge!" I said, trying to sound into the conversation. _

_ She nodded. "Yes!" Suddenly her face changed and she corrected herself. "No! No, Madge is my waitress character. And all this belongs to Madge too," the girl gestured to her fat and large butt. She then held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sonny." _

_ I plainly ignored the hand and smiled a fake smile at her. "Sonny... that's a nice name!" I raised the stack of posters and papers I had in my hands and pulled out a Sharpie. I knew carrying around beautiful pictures of myself would come in handy. _

_ I dimly saw the girl retract her hand and speak as I wrote hurriedly. "Oh thank you. You know when I was younger I didn't really like it, but now it kind of suits me," I tuned her out even more as I read over my writing. _"Sonny, Thanks for the yogurt. Chad Dylan Cooper," _I smiled in satisfaction and interrupted the girl, Sonny. _

_ "Here you go," I gave her the picture, smiling at her. She nodded and kept her eyes on my face as I slid the tray of yogurts from under her hands which were holding the picture. "See you later," I clicked my tongue and walked away with the tray of yogurts. _

_ I faintly heard the girl (her name was Sonny, right?) say "'Kay" from behind me. I ignored it and instead inspected the different types of yogurts she'd picked out. _

_ Well... that was one girl I never planned to run into again._

I feel movement and open my eyes slowly, my eyesight adjusting to the darkness of the room. The TV screen is blank, probably conserving energy. My wife had shifted on my shoulder during my nap. I rub my eyes and try to remember the dream I'd been having.

Oh yeah, I'd been dreaming about the first time I'd met Sonny Munroe. The first time, but not the last. I smile to myself a bit. Then I hear a little groan and turn to see my wife, her brown hair tousled, looking up at me with large and sleepy brown eyes.

"Hey sleepy-head," I tease.

She smiles at me and sits up slowly. I help her stand in her tired state. Then the two of us make our way to the bedroom door, me supporting her as her step wobbles a bit. I help her to the bed and she crawls under the blankets.

"Thanks Chad," she tells me sleepily.

I chuckle. "No problem, " I slip under the covers next to her.

"G'night, " she tells me, her voice slurred as she is coaxed off to dream land.

"Night, Sonny," I smile and kiss my wife on the cheek before laying down and falling back asleep, ready to dream again.

**A/N: Well, that was fluffy and random. Hoorah. And yes, Sonny is indeed pregnant. I think she'll have twins. Yay! Anyhow, that's about it. I hope to have Cloudy with a Chance of Sonshine updated soon!**

**So, without further ado, my plea for you to review!**

**Please review? Please? Pwetty pwetty please with a cherry on top? I'll give you a virtual fro-yo... (anyone else really want to try a fro-yo?)****Pathetic segment of the author's note is over. See ya! Review!**


End file.
